


Life is full of irregularities, the world is pandemic

by flowerpillar



Series: Koga Week 2k19 ♡ [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, as usual, doggo method failed so subaru, postgrad rei and kaoru, smol angst at the start but we can manage, third year adonis and koga!!!!, unit leader koga!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpillar/pseuds/flowerpillar
Summary: [Koga week day 3:Training/Unit]The day ended with both Koga and Adonis panting heavily again because of their training, beads of sweat decorating their foreheads and looks of frustration visible on their faces. Half a year already passed ever sincr they became third years, four months since Adonis cam home from his home country. Three months ever since they started performing again as one of Yumenosaki's duo units called UNDEAD and yet everything they do still feels wrong.





	Life is full of irregularities, the world is pandemic

**The day ended with both Koga and Adonis panting heavily again because of their training, beads of sweat decorating their foreheads and looks of frustration visible on their faces.** Half a year already passed ever sincr they became third years, four months since Adonis came home from his home country. Three months ever since they started performing again as one of Yumenosaki's duo units called UNDEAD and yet everything they do still feels wrong.

Heck, don't blame Koga for feeling that he is lacking something as the unit's leader, something that the previous one have and something that he doesn't. Don't blame Adonis for wasting three whole months fixing his family problems abroad before it started to grow and spread, constantly travelling places without telling the grey-haired male to negotiate with world leaders and hoping that somehow he'd see familiar faces in his travels. It is never their fault for missing their two seniors at the bottom of their heart, even if they do not like to admit it freely.

Koga placed the cap on the water bottle before he stood up and started some of his after practice stretches. He was soon approached by Subaru, a look of worry painted on his face. Their conversation didn't last long, only small mentions of their dog was heard from Adonis before the conversation ends. He watched as the member of Trickstar walk away, Koga looking at him with eyes wistful. "Let's go home, Adonis."

-

The cloudless night sky is beautiful, hues of purple and indigo with little bright stars blinking, begging for letting know that they're still out there, existing, not that Koga nor Adonis could focus on, anyways. Their minds occupied with today's failed practice even though Anzu dismissed them earlier than Trickstar, telling them to rest up. Seeing that Koga's place is nearer compared to Adonis's, the both decided to stay at Koga's.

Not long after than 10 minutes of walking straight from the school they arrived at Koga's doorstep, fumbling with the keys for a while before they got to get inside. Koga noted how weird that there are two pairs of shoes hidden behind the door, but he decided to overlook it for now.

The two were immediately greeted with Leon who came running to them once the they put on their house slippers (Koga offering Adonis the one for guests). Grins are exchanged, and Adonis is happy to see that his companion's smiling again compared to his defeated look not long ago.

Another unusual thing is that: Leon's fur feels cool and moist. Did he forgot to turn off the faucet again? Only did Koga notice the sound of the soft pair of footsteps against the wooden floor, heading towards them.

"What the hell are you two doing in _my fucking house_ "

"Koga, must I wash your mouth with soap? Meeting you and Adonis-kun is an honor, but I'm afraid at how rampant your mouth has become after all this time."

"Sakuma-senpai, threatening Koga out of the blue like that is not a nice act too, as well as appearing out of nowhere with Hakaze-senpai inside his home." The purple haired interrupted before Koga could come up with a complaint, hand infront of the boy holding the dog as if he needs to hold him back, too.

Rei, meanwhile, seemed more amused rather than offended at Koga (or the both of them, to be exact) and turned to the other man beside him. "Kaoru-kun, did you see that~? Our Adonis-kun calls our Wanchan by his first name now ♪"

"I am _not_ anybody's Wanchan, neither you nor Hakaze-senpai's!" Koga complained before finding the blonde's eye, irritation visible from the boy's. 

"You motherfucker just came here two months ago! You almost drowned Leon in the bathtub the last time you visited!" 

He noticed Rei's eyes widen, as if not expecting the sudden outburst, but kept quiet and let Kaoru defend his side. 

"But I didn't! Leon-chan lo~ves my bubble baths, right? Kaoru-chan is correct, right, Leon-chan~♪" He grinned, one hand reaching out to give the said dog a pat in the head before it was swatted away by its owner. 

"Do you have any _fucking_ idea on how high the water bill was? We still have to pay Anzu for the costumes and where did my money go? _Paying for those damned bills._ "

"Kaoru-kun, I never heard that you visited Japan two months ago." A perplexed look appeared on Rei's face, and one of them would probably laugh at how Kaoru's changed from cooing Leon with closed eyes and a cute little smile to eyebrows raising and an eyebrow twitching.

The tension in the air was broken from the ring from the doorbell, Adonis and Koga looking at each other and at the same time the two adults too. The bell repeated and Koga had to place Leon to the floor first before opening the door himself as the only legal person who owns this place. 

A fluff of orange greeted them as Koga opened the door, the blue eyes meeting Koga's at first before those behind him. "Ah–! Gami-san! You're early?"

-

"Koga, you're already running out of ingredients in your cabinet such as salt and pepper, as well as some garlic and ginger but you do like some fried porkchop, right?"

"I've run out of garlic? Too bad I can't chase the vampire in this room away with it." Koga replied, not looking up from the notebooks infront of him as he tried to copy the notes that he failed to copy earlier due to him being distracted.

The three uninvited guests who invited themselves all sat across him, all cross-legged with their palms placed neatly on top of the small table infront of them. So Adonis, seeing the tension inside the room, attempted to spark up a conversation concerning the three. First, 

"How did you, Sakuma-senpai and Hakaze-senpai, get into Koga's apartment without a key?"

A small shift is seen in Koga, just a small scratching of head, but the trio could say that he is listening to their conversation.

"Rei-ku– We bribed the landlord with the keys, promising that we'd give her a discount the next time she buys a ticket for today's live." Kaoru explained, giving Rei a quick but short glare after he just pinched him.

"It was pretty easy considering that they're always attending our lives and their son's enrolled in Yumenosaki, too, but it was rude of us to intrude. For that, we are sorry, Koga-kun."

"Damn right you were rude." Koga sighed, putting down his pencil and stretching an arm beside him. "Made me wonder how this vampire-acting bastard got inside without getting invited, but it was my fault myself that I never talked about the landlord about letting guests inside my–"

His statement cut short by the smell of Adonis's meal, eyes blinking twice before clearing the table from the writing materials to make way for the food.

"–house. Adonis that looks delicious." Words could not describe how Koga feels right now, nor how he looks at the meat infront of him as if it is now one of his prized possessions. He immediately stood up to prepare the eating utensils for them and never wasted a minute digging in after thanking the food.

"Hakaze-senpai, you mentioned a live, am I correct?"

"Occhan, can I have some too?"

"Go ahead, Akehoshi. Hakaze-senpai, Sakuma-senpai, will you be performing later?" Adonis never knew the two as people who loves to eat in huge portions but he could see their eyes straining to get a longer look at the porkchop before turning to him.

"Indeed, Adonis-kun ♪ That's why we have Akehoshi-kun here to reserve the place for us in advance and to keep an eye on you two while we were gone, right, Akehoshi-kun~☆"

A glare was given to Subaru by Koga but the boy said nothint about that matter. It took him a couple of seconds before he swallowed his food and answered the question."Gami-san and Occhan looks really upset most of the time I see them, so don't blame me for worrying about them!" 

"No one's blaming you, Akehoshi-kun. We would be worried sick ourselves and we're just grateful for the existence of your classmates and friends so that we can catch up on things you never said us."

Koga nearly choked on his food, surprised at the sudden statement before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sakuma-senpai–!"

"That means I also heard of the incident where you and an underclassman of yours attempted to sneak your own dogs to your classes!" said Rei, a gleeful twinkle in his eyes that the two 3rd years of UNDEAD saw when he's planning something mischievous. "You got yourself _and_ your underclassman in detention! I never once knew that my Wanko would lead someone to the path of mischief that he despised when I was leading it!"

"Rei-kun, that's not what we came here for."

"That's not?" Rei's smile instantly turns into a disappointed pout but quickly drops off the act soon. "Right, as for the thing that we came for... Koga, do you still happen to have my guitar?"

-

This was not one of the things that Koga expected to see again, especially since it's not him who is holding the guitar himself. He'd been caught red-handed a few times before for using the guitar given by Rei but he never really expected Rei to use it again.

How could Koga describe Rei at this point? Especially since he looks a lot like his previous self when he was a second year and Koga a first year himself. Heck, they're even dressed in their Deadmanz outfits too, with Kaoru and Adonis wearing the same design that is newly made by Anzu (apparently Subaru was informed of this too) but they're performing as UNDEAD 100%.

Deadmanz is already a unit dead enough to be buried low to the ground, and performing as the four-member unit called as UNDEAD wearing Deadmanz costumes makes Koga feel.. a tad bit different, yes.

It's not long enough before they entered the stage where Koga performed a thousand times ever since he was a first year. Everything is familiar to him; the lights, the stage settings, even the cheers of the audience below them.

There’s a tug. A tug in Koga's heart the moment Rei finally spoke to the mic infront of him with one hand supporting the guitar. He was soon followed by Kaoru's introduction, greeting the ladies like he always did before and Koga wanted to sob.

This feeling... It was not the same kind of loneliness that he and Adonis felt earlier. He could see that Adonis is feeling it too, for the hundreds of hours he'd spent with the boy he finally grown to recognize his little actions and facial expressions.

He saw Adonis glance at him, eyes half closed and tears slowly forming in the corners. Koga could also note the light blush that could not be visible unless you look upon it closely, and of course, the smile that he and Adonis shared. 

A smile that says, "Ah, This is home."


End file.
